A TU LADO
by KymEsk
Summary: DESPUES DE SIETE AÑOS ELLA LO VUELVE A VER


Hola amigos a todos ustedes les presento mi segundo fic, espero que les guste, aprovechando que estoy en vacaciones de verano y no tengo nada que hacer, he dejado a mi imaginación volar

Es una historia huddy, debo aclarar que ni House ni los personajes mencionados son de mi propiedad sino de David shore.

**A tu lado**

Habían pasado siete años desde que el murió y ella como cada año se levantaba temprano para ir a visitarlo a aquel lugar que tanto dolor le causaba cada vez que iba a verlo.

Llego con un ramo de rosas blancas y se sentó frente aquella lapida, con los ojos vidriosos, toco las letras de la lápida.

_GREGORY HOUSE _

– _2012_

_Como cada año estoy aquí_ – decía lisa Cuddy con la mirada agachada

_Lo sé_ – se escuchó atrás de ella.

Y esa voz, era la voz, que ella nunca olvidaría, sintió un escalofrió recorrer por su cuerpo y al darse la vuelta lo vio parado frente ella era el, Gregory House, vestía como siempre, sus jeans azules, aquella camisa azul con la cual e veía muy guapo, su saco, y las zapatillas deportivas que siempre usaba.

Pero había algo curioso, no llevaba ningún bastón.

_Esto no es posible_ – decía ella con a voz entrecortada mientras sus lágrimas se derramaban, sin dejar de mirar al hombre que amaba y que se había ido frente a ella.

_Lo sé_ – decía House acercándose cada vez más hacia ella y sentándose a su lado volteo a ver la lápida con su nombre

_Cada año te veo fielmente aquí platicando lo que ha pasado y cómo te sientes y siempre te observo sin tener el valor de acercarme hasta ahora – _decía el volteándola a ver a los ojos con una mirada que ella jamás había visto en él.

_Porque hasta ahora_ – decía ella con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

_Porque hoy se cumplen siete años los mismos en que nuestra historia se volvió la más significativa para en nuestras vidas – _dijo el secando las lágrimas del rostro de Cuddy.

_Esas rosas son para mí, no recuerdo que me hayan gustado las rosa blancas_ - dijo en tono de broma como siempre lo hacía.

_Las rosas blancas no tiene nada que ocultar, son transparentes – _decía ella con una sonrisa y dejando de llorar.

_No te cansas de venir cada año, al mayoría olvidan y siguen adelante, pero tu te estancas y eso me hace daño_ – dijo el con la voz quebrada y mirándola a los ojos.

_Te hago daño_ – pregunto ella con la mirada vidriosa otra vez

_Si_ – dijo el – _te veo sufrir por mi culpa como siempre, ya te vi sufrir muchas veces mientras vivía pero te veo sufrir mas en mi muerte y ya no quiero que eso pase quiero que sigas con tu vida y que me dejes ir_ – con los ojos vidriosos.

_No se cómo seguir adelante_ – ella lloraba y lo tomaba de la mano

_Nadie lo sabe_ – dijo el – _pero yo ya no estoy aquí y tú tienes que seguir adelante no solo por ti sino por Rachel, tienes que ser feliz y cuidar a Jimmy_

_Quiero que te vayas y no vuelvas aquí_ – el lloraba como nunca había llorado frente a ella

_No puedo_ – dijo ella llorando y casi sin aliento

_Hazlo por mi yo nunca te dejare sola, vivimos muchas cosas juntos, pero sufro viéndote así, vete déjame ir yo siempre estaré a tu lado_

_En serio_ – pregunto ella - _¿siempre a mi lado?_

_Siempre a tu lado, ahora vete y sigue con tu vida, además sabes el vecino que vive en frente de ti te ama, deberías salir con él es buen tipo, por lo menos no tiene cara de idiota y no vie con su madre – _dijo bromeando_._

_Claro - ella sonreía_

_Estaré bien mírame ya no uso bastón el dolor se ha ido, y estoy feliz porque así ustedes pueden seguir con sus vidas Jimmy ya lo hizo y tuvo un hijo lo que no me agrado tango es que e pusiera mi nombre su hijo es un bobo, pero fue un lindo detalle, además Rachel tiene diez años y es muy inteligente me siento orgulloso y tú eres exitosa y sigues siendo hermosa siempre los eras para mí y siempre voy a amarte, salúdame a los demás y cuida a Jimmy , solo podía venir una sola vez y esta era la ocasión para decírtelo– _dijo House con una sonrisa.

_Nunca_ voy a olvidarte – decía ella poniéndose de pie y dejando las flores.

_Yo tampoco_ –dijo el para frente a ella

_Siempre a tu lado Greg_. –dijo ella

_Siempre a tu lado Lisa_ – repitió el besándola en los labios dulcemente y abrazándola.

Ella se dio la media vuelta y se fue alejando cada vez más, se dio la vuelta y despidiéndose con la mano y con lágrimas en los ojos se fue para nunca mas volver a aquel lugar que tanto dolo le causaba

_Siempre a tu lado_ – fue lo último que dijo el antes de irse para siempre

**Fin**

espero que les haya gustado, aunque es un poco triste es un buen final para una gran historia de amor como lo ha sido esta que lastima que no tenga le final que nosotros queremos, y que lastima que Cuddy se haya ido para siempre, lo bueno es que aquí podemos cambiar las cosas y dar los finales que más nos gustan.

Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias para hace más historias, acepto cualquier idea y escribiré sobre lo que ustedes quieran.


End file.
